Remember that Day
by Isazu
Summary: What was for Cam to meet Moose? Did she like him? .I don't own Step up but I still wonder a lot of things, like what they thought of each other when they met. Oh and this is a one-shot


I can't sleep which is weird because I never had a problem sleeping but for some odd reason I just can't seemed to sleep and is driving me insane. The events of the day start to play in my mind, I've being attending MSA for a month tomorrow and I have to say that the day of my audition I was nervous because I honestly felt like I didn't belong there but this month has being amazing to say the least.

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I woke up early that morning and went down to eat some breakfast to my joy there was a bowl of Captain Crunch waiting for me with a note, I ate a couple of spoon full of them and then decided to open the note.

_Dear Cam:_

_I hope everything goes well today, I had to go out to work but I instructed everyone not to touch your Captain Crunch if someone did just tell me about it._

_Love, Mary_

She really is the nicest foster mother ever, I continue to eat my Captain Crunch but suddenly I felt nostalgic. I miss Ty, we used to eat this together actually he used to try to steal my cereal. I wash my bowl and went upstairs to pick my cellphone and take a last look at myself in the mirror before leaving. Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be, with that in mind I started my way to MSA while putting my earbuds and turning on my Ipod. A couple of blocks before getting there I heard my cellphone ring with the tune I had selected for Ty I answer as quickly as I could.

C: Ty!

T: Hey little sis, are you there yet?

C: I'm like four blocks away. How are you? How's Nora?

T: Fine, we are both fine. Hey I just wanted to call you to wish you luck, not that you needed of course.

C: Of course, but thank you.

T: Hey did Mary get you the Captain Crunch?

C: Yes! How did you know?

T: She told me yesterday. Well Cam get there soon and please don't blow them away to much remember to give other people a chance too.

C: Ha Ha Ha.

T: For real Cam you are awesome, don't forget that.

C: Thanks Ty. I'll make you proud.

T: I'm always proud of you Cam. Just have fun, ok?

C: Ok.

T: Don't forget to call Andie. Love you, have to go..bye

C: Ok, Love you too bye.

That's just what I needed to go in there and dance my heart out, if Ty thinks I belong here I'll give it a go. I was less than a block away so I dial Andie's cell.

C: Hey Andie

A: Hey! Where are you?

C: I'm in front of the building.

A: Oh wait there, I'll be there in a sec.

C: Ok.

I waited for a few minutes before I felt myself being crash in hug. Of course it was Andie I hug her back and started laughing, she wasn't usually this touchy feeling but I guess she was excited that I was joining her here, she kept telling me about the MSA crew of course I knew who they were but she was sure I was going to be in it in no time. After a couple of minutes into the hug we let go of each other and we went into the auditorium to sign me in for my auditions they were running late and my appointment wasn't for another hour. They even told us that we should probably come back around lunch because they were going to take a small break in a hour, we decided to stay and check out the competition as Andie call them to be honest I didn't want to but it was fun because Andie would comment about everyone doing different accents.

After a while she decided that I had enough and took me for a tour of the school we even stop outside a couple of classes so she could point the different members of her crew, they all seemed nice and amazing dancers. There were two guys that stood up from the rest for me, one was this guy with long hair, Andie call him Hair, he was really hot and he was doing this amazing moves that just blow my mind. At one point I was tempted to ask Andie about him to see if she could give me a little information like maybe does he had a girlfriend or does he likes petite brunettes but I decided against it because I knew her enough to know that she would give me hell about it for the rest of my time in MSA. I kept listening to all her stories and descriptions about the school and let me just say I can walk around it without getting lost with my eyes close any day. Our last stop was at this class were everyone was free styling and then I saw him, there was this guy with the biggest fro hair ever and yes that was one of the things that made him stood out but the real reason was the way he shine. There was this point when I could only see him is like the rest of the class disappear, he was so amazing I just couldn't help myself I just stare in awe for the longest time. Have you ever had this feeling? Is like you see someone in the street and you just know that the person is going to be special for you for the rest of your life? Well that guy made me feel like that, I forgot about Hair, well not completely but he was different . If I never got to meet Hair I would be fine but I need to meet this guy, suddenly I tune Andie in she was talking about the guy, his name was Moose...Moose? what kind of name was that.

Before I could ask her about him, because I didn't mind if she bother me about him, weird huh? Andie started walking towards the cafeteria but the line was so long that we decided to go sit outside and come back in later. Andie started to tell me stories about Ty back when they went out clubbing and I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pass out when suddenly he came to sit with us.

M: Hey

A: Moose! Cam let me introduce you to Moose.

M: Actually is Robert Alexander lll, but just call me Moose.

**I couldn't help myself so I just blurted out**

C: Do I have to?

M: What?

**Crap well I already say it so why not ask well.**

C: Why Moose?

M: The question is why not Moose.

**He has a big head and I'm not just saying because of the hair.**

C: So you don't know why they call you Moose?

A: Hahaha let him be trust me. So Moose what are you doing?

M: Well I was going to eat lunch, you miss two classes today.

After he said that I felt bad I should have known Andie was lying to me about having time off we talk about it for a while before she went to get us food. I was here alone with Moose and I was racking my brain trying to think of things to say to him how come I feel so uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time with him. I was about to made a comment about his hair when two guys came to us and introduce themselves and to my luck one of them was Hair, he and Smile were really cool guys they were making jokes and I felt right at home with them but I was sad that Moose didn't join the conversation, maybe he doesn't like me.

Andie came after a while with food and the conversation went on but not in a good way, at this point I was sure that Moose didn't like me but I wasn't completely sure if he was being and ass with me or he was just an ass and I just happened to be there. It was time for me to go to the auditorium so Smile came with us, Hair wish me luck which i found adorable and he told Moose to shut up and sit down which made me like him even more. Weird how I thought he was going to be someone important in my life maybe I just met my personal jerk. We walk into the auditorium and I got ready while I was waiting for them to call me I look over the sits and saw a girl with a frown sitting in the middle.

C: Andie, who is that?

A: Oh, that is Sophie.

C: Why is she here?

S: She is probably just watching the auditions, she likes to critic people.

C: Oh, why?

A: She has issues. Oh also she is Moose's girlfriend.

C: Well she looks as nice as he acts.

S: I know he sounded like an idiot but he is actually a pretty cool guy.

A: Really Cam, he was just acting weird.

They call my name and I dance my heart out, I was definitely making Ty proud and proving to Moose that I was Ty's sister no matter what he thought. I run out of the stage into Andie's arm and they I found myself being hug by smiles, oh if only Hair was here it would be awesome. They made a comment about how Sophie must befreaking out and that she had more competition now and I just laugh it off. We were about to leave when Moose appear out of nowhere, he complement my dancing and I felt so happy about it that it was ridiculous I saw him signaling Smile to leave which i found odd but decided not to comment on it.

M: Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for being an ass I didn't mean too I was just nervous. I know I seemed smooth but.

**Oh so he maybe he wasn't a jerk and he was just having a bad time still he had to pay for it.**

C: You don't seem smooth at all.

M: Ok, well then. Are you busy right now? I would to like to show you around, I show Andie around her first day.

**No more tours please.**

C: So are you like the official MSA tour guide?

M: Only for cool girls.

I didn't have the heart to tell him that I already saw too much of this school for anyone, I would probably give him a better tour, but there was something in me that really wanted to spend time with him so I went on in Moose's tour. The tour went on even outside school to a hamburger place were we ate, I decided to share some of my favorite spots with him, I notice his cellphone going off probably his girlfriend is calling him asking him where he was, so I went to buy us ice cream cones to give him a little privacy. When I came back I notice he was a little worry but the second I gave him the ice cream he relax. My suspicious were correct Sophie called him asking him to pick her up, I thought he was leaving but he stay until 20 minutes before he had to pick her so I'm guessing she must be really close to where we were.

I loved spending time with him and I'm glad we are going to be having a lot of classes together if i get accepted which he seemed convince I'm going to be. Now I understand what I felt before, he really is going to be special in my life is like I can talk to him about anything, weird I'm not usually very open with new people. So I saw him walk away from where he left me and suddenly start running like a madman maybe his girlfriend wasn't as close as I thought.

Definitely that was a good day, I sigh trying to sleep again when I hear music coming from..my balcony? Weird I must be imagine it, wait I know that song is the song that was playing at the burger place Moose and I went to eat the day of my audition. I walk to my balcony and open the door.

C: Moose? What are you doing here?

M: Happy first moth at MSA Cam!

C: hahaha thanks? You do know is midnight right?

M: Yes and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you in your first day so here I am.

C: You are crazy but thanks!

M: Your welcome Cam.

C: So? I'm going back to sleep now.

M: Sure, see you later at school ok?

C: Sure. Bye Moose.

M: Bye

I saw him get down of the balcony with the boom box, after he is safely on the ground I smile at him and wave, he waves back and I see him walk away to his car. In moments like this I'll admit only to myself that I'm really jealous of Sophie for having him.


End file.
